Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are utilized to monitor and/or treat assorted patient conditions. Some of the most commonly employed IMD's relate to cardiac function. Implantable cardiac devices (ICDs), such as pacemakers and defibrillators, sense or monitor many different parameters that may be used to determine a patient's cardiac health and/or overall patient health. For instance, implantable cardiac devices can sense morphology-related parameters, impedance, intrinsic heart rate, heart rate recovery, heart rate variability, conduction delay, pressure, posture, activity, blood chemistry, and so forth. Sensed data can be processed by specific code of the IMD to detect a pattern of the data. Presently, detection of a different pattern requires significant rewriting of the IMDs code and subsequent testing. Among other concerns, new technologies for improving patient health are slowed by IMD configurations that require rewriting of code to detect different patterns.